


Undying Love

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [43]
Category: The Addams Family (1991), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Flirting, Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr ponders on the perfection of his husband and his life on the morning of Halloween. (Addams Family fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should almost regret doing this to everyone *laughs so hard* I watched the 91 Addams Family movie the other day and once again Gomez' and Morticia's relationship struck me as perfection. Perfect acceptance and perfect love - a love they're not at all afraid to show - constantly. Some lines have been halfway stolen from the movie itself. I'm (almost) sorry.
> 
> So, in honor of it almost being Halloween...

Erik sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the love of his life. So perfect, so pale, so still as the dead. Erik felt as if his heart was beating hard enough to escape the confines of his chest.

The early morning sunlight painted shadows and light across the lovely features, making Charles even paler. The lovely bow of his lips, blood red, lightly parted in sleep.

"Mein Geliebter," he breathed, barely audible.

"My love, my darling," Charles said, voice soft with sleep as he blinked his deep blue eyes open, meeting Erik's, brimming with love. "I had the most dreadful dream. A sunny meadow with frolicking wildlife."

Erik leaned in and brushed a hand gently over Charles' forehead. "Such horror, my love."

"All the better to wake up to see your lovely face." Charles tilted his head up a little and Erik leaned down to press his lips to Charles'. "Last night you were unhinged, wild and demanding," Charles whispered against his lips. "You frightened me."

Erik grinned, licking teasingly at the bow of Charles' lips. "Of course my love. I did worry through the night that perhaps it had been too much."

"Do not torture yourself with such silly worries, my darling husband," Charles assured him. "Torture, is my specialty and my job as your soul mate."

"Mein Geliebter Charles," Erik all but breathed, feeling his body sing with the love and carnal want he had for this man. "Tonight is Halloween, we have much to do. But I promise you, I shall fulfill all your darkest desires once the party is over and the children in their beds."

"Oh, my beloved, I can barely wait," Charles whispered. "A night of death and despair with our family and then you, in our bed."

"You in my mind," Erik replied softly. "I shall count the hours."

"As shall I." Charles accepted the hand Erik offered him, helping him out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

"Perfection," Erik breathed, bowing his head to press his lips to the corner of Charles' mouth.

Something exploded somewhere in the house and there was a sizzle of energy in the air. Charles sighed. "It seems that Henry is still trying to recreate cousin Victor's experiments."

Erik chuckled. "He has been asking Ororo all week to create him a thunderstorm. I believe she has promised him one after tonight's party."

Charles brushed a hand lovingly over Erik's chest. "They shall have a night of thunder and lightning - as shall we, my love."

"You say the loveliest things," Erik replied. Never had he thought he'd marry this perfect creature that he had fallen in love with the first time he'd set eyes on him. Nor had he expected to have a brood of children in the house, all gifted like their fathers. He'd always thought the Xavier heir to be outside his reach growing up. The fact that Charles had zeroed in on him at the first ball of the year after he'd come back from Europe… He'd spent the evening wooing Erik aggressively, licking his lips. His eyes and mind promising Erik the most deranged night of his life. A promise he had kept once they had fallen into bed and Charles, who looked like a fallen angel, proved how much of a devil he was.

Erik still had the mostly lovely memories of that night.

Charles chuckled as he buttoned up the black vest and then let Erik hold up the jacket for him. "I have very lovely memories of that night as well. The whole night."

Erik hummed, letting Charles' now wake mind wrap itself around his. "I could bring out the manacles tonight in honor of those memories," he offered.

Charles' eyes darkened and his blood red lips parted, a sigh escaping. "I do hold the day close to my heart where I ignored my mother's advice and accepted your offer of marriage." He shot Erik an almost besotted smile. "Later, my beloved," he promised. "We have familial obligations to take care of first."

"Right as always," Erik agreed, offering him his arm.

Charles put his hand on Erik's and nodded. "Shall we see what our family is up to on this day?"

"Let us." Erik led him out of the bedroom, heading towards the sound of yet another muffled explosion. Echoed by another sizzle of electricity. They truly had managed to raise the most magnificent group of children. No parent could be prouder.


End file.
